The conventional manner of controlling a fluid flow from an artificial pancreas or other artificial organ in the human body by a remote command would be either to use an electrically actuated moving part valve such as a poppet or spool, etc., or to use a spring loaded solenoid to occlude a tube which is opened when the solenoid is electrically actuated. However, these devices contain moving parts and are subject to wear, and potential malfunction due to jamming, etc. In applications involving human implantation, failure could at worst be lethal, and at the least require surgical removal.